The Green and The Red
by CarbonCatalyst
Summary: Warning. Fem Slash! Hermione is in love with Pansy, will she tell her or just let her go? read to find out.


_STANDARD_ DISCLAIMER: I neither own nor want to own (well I guess that's not true, as JK is richer than god off of this stuff) any part of the copy write on Harry Potter and all HP related material; all props go to JKR.

Slash Warning! This story contains Hermione-Pansy femslash as well as other possible pairings, if you don't like it, don't read it. If you read it, and don't like it, don't flame me, or I'll hex you.

I don't know exactly when this story takes place. Probably during the seventh book and I wouldn't be surprised if I thought it needed a second chapter. If I get enough reviews agreeing with me (and my muse puts an idea in my shoe) I just might update it farther… who knows.

Authors Note: I was unable to find any mention in the HP books about when students take the N.E.W.T. exams… however I didn't look that hard, so this story I based on the idea that they are taken in the students seventh year. If I'm wrong I would like to be informed and I can change this story for continuity to the books.

The Green and the Red

Hermione Granger was a very special person. She was one of the increasing numbers of people who on their eleventh birthday found out that they had an extraordinary gift. They found out that they were magical. In addition to being a muggle born witch Hermione Granger was also a lesbian.

Hermione had made this discovery about her sexuality about half way into her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been in the common girls' bathroom taking a hot bath when Ginny Weasley came in and started to undress for the same reason. It was at the very moment that Ginny took of the robe and was standing there in her black lace underwear that Hermione knew she liked girls more than guys. And now in her seventh year Hermione Granger could be classified as "Drop dead gorgeous". Her breasts had filled out, her hair was still curly but not nearly as bushy, and her eyes had taken on amber like glow, her physic had slimed down and now she sported an amazing hourglass figure.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up with a start; she had been day dreaming in Arithmancy again. She had been doing this a lot lately as there something (or someone) who was much more interesting, and now Professor Vector was trying to get her attention.

"What… I'm sorry professor I wasn't listening..."

"As I was saying miss granger, I was asking for volunteers to help tutor a student for the rest of the term."

"I would be happy to help professor. I'm sorry it'll never happen again."

"Then won't you please stay after class so I can talk to you more about this."

Hermione nodded in consent and went back to day dreaming about the dark-haired slithering that had her attention so deeply. It was truly odd that Hermione would fall so hard and fast for her arch nemesis. Yes it was true that the Gryffindor book-worm, the school wide famous girl, this one Hermione Granger had fallen in love with the female Slytherin prefect, Pansy Parkinson. She was her perfect enemy, the girl she loved to hate. And why shouldn't she be attracted to the stunning Slytherin? In past years it may have been a little weird but as she had matured physically to include a set of legs that would not stop, a pair of the most perfect breasts that you ever did see, hips that filled out a dress perfectly and gave her a sultry wiggle in her walk, a waist that curved in perfectly to give her the perfect hourglass shape, lips that were full and pouty, and black hair that fell it perfectly straight locks to the middle of her back.

She was in her sixth year when she first realized how amazing and absolutely stunning the raven haired snake was. It was the Halloween ball when Hermione fell in love with the dark Slytherin flower.

At the beginning of the of the ball Hermione was dancing with Ron when all of a sudden the door to the great hall opened and in walked the most beautiful creature Hermione had ever seen. It was Pansy Parkinson, and she was dressed to stun. Holding her black hair up in a tight bun was a pair of Emerald green chopsticks that had many glittering jewels encrusted upon them and in her hair was woven about a dozen silver ribbons. On her eyelashes she had mascara that was so dark it seemed to suck in all the light in the room, this darkness threw into contrast her blazing emerald green eyes. She was wearing a shade of dark green lipstick that had some sort of magical glitter it that caused her lips to sparkle like a thousand diamonds in full moons light. Around her neck she wore a silver chain with a single emerald pendant. Her dress robes were a flowing black silk that was the same shade of black as her hair, the shade of black that reminded Hermione of a moonless night with no stars. On the edges of her jet black robes she had a pattern of Celtic knots that were made up of silver and green ropes. On her feet were glittery green high heeled shoes that made her seem a lot taller. All in all she was truly a sight to see and she turned many more heads than just Hermione's. When she started to walk towards the tables where her Slytherin cronies sat Hermione saw that her dress robes where more like a long hooded cloak. As she walked they billowed out behind her revealing the tight fitting black silk outfit she was wearing underneath, these consisted of a sleeveless V-neck blouse that showed her navel and hip hugger pants, these too were decorated with ornate Celtic designs of the same silver and green patter. She was truly a Slytherin to the core.

As the class was ending and people started to stand up Hermione found her self wishing she could let down her defenses and tell the raven haired beauty what she meant to her. Why was Hermione so in love with this person she should hate everything about?

"May I speak to you for a moment miss granger?"

Hermione looked up and saw professor Vector standing at his desk. (A.N. I wasn't sure if Professor Vector is a man or a woman so I just guessed) Hidden behind him was a girl that Hermione couldn't quite identify, her face was hidden. "_It's probably just some fifth year that needs me to hold her hand through this stuff for her O.W.L.'s." _Thought Hermione.

"Miss Granger, while you are one of the brightest students I have ever had the privilege of teaching I wish you would pay more attention in my lectures, however your grade of 120 in this class dose warrant some leniency. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about, what I want is to ask you to please help Miss Parkinson prepare for the N.E.W.T.'s this spring."

This news hit Hermione like a herd of hippogriffs. This was her chance, her chance to get to spend time with the girl of her dreams, without letting all the other people in the school know about her love.

"I would be happy to help Pansy with her studies" Hermione responded with what she thought was the proper amount of enthusiasm for a situation like this.

"I'm glad to hear that Miss Granger, you two can arrange a schedule on your own time. And now that class is over, you may go."

Hermione now looked over to the dark haired Slytherin and gave her a friendly smile that was not returned by the obviously perturbed girl for having the instructor think that she needed help from a muggle-born Gryffindor.

As Hermione and pansy left the tower classroom pansy turned to Hermione and said, "Now look here granger, I don't need this help but that air-head of a professor in there thinks I do, so this is the way it is going to be; you and I will meet when and where I say so we can keep up this pretense for Vectors sake but if you even try to help I will hit you so hard it will straighten your hair… got that?" And with that she spun on her heel and strode off down the hall towards the stairs.

Later that evening while Hermione was taking a long hot shower she tried to figure out why professor had said that Pansy had needed help if she really didn't. And even second to that issue was what Hermione was going to do about her love for Pansy. If she just came out and told her…, well pansy wouldn't like that at all she might become violent. She might even start spreading rumors about Hermione, and while Hermione didn't really care about that for her own sake, what would she say about thermions best friend, Ginny Weasley. Oh well, she would just have to wait and see how the tutoring sessions went

As she was climbing into bed that night she couldn't help but wish she was lying next to the girl she loved and then it hit her. She was done with school in just a few months and then Pansy could only hurt her and not her friends. She decided to tell pansy and just hope for the best.

--

Later that weekend while Hermione was sitting alone at a leisurely Saturday brunch in the great hall (A/N: Harry and Ron aren't here because they are off questing for horcruxes), a tawny owl swooped down and deposited a small note on her waffle and bacon. After the owl had flown away Hermione picked up the note and began to read.

The note read as follows:

Granger-

Meet me tonight in the empty classroom on the left side of the second floor corridor.

8:00 pm, don't be late… or else.

-Pansy Parkinson

Hermione read thought the not a couple of times and made a mental note to be sure to dress nice for the meeting. Maybe she would wear the new robes she got for special events… they weren't quiet dress robes but they definitely weren't for everyday use.

--

That night at 7:30 after a light dinner (she didn't eat much as her stomach kept doing summersaults over the expected time with the beautiful Pansy Parkinson) Hermione began to get ready for her meeting with Pansy Parkinson. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a tight bun. She put on a pair of black lace panties with matching bra. Next she pulled the medium length, tight skirt from the back of her closet and slipped it on after that she put on the long sleeved crimson silk blouse that she had gotten from Hogsmeade. After dressing Hermione applied the fire red lipstick (that was flavored like berries) she kept for special functions, she also applied her darkest eye shadow and after a final look in the mirror she decided she looked somewhat presentable (when in fact she was more gorgeous than she had ever looked before, even more beautiful than when she went to the Yule ball during the tri-wizard tournament) then she grabbed her red traveling cloak and her books and headed for the designated meeting place.

As Hermione neared the second floor corridor her heart started to race and her head started to spin. She was beginning to panic about spending time alone with the girl she had fantasized about for almost a full year. She had dreamt about getting to know the amazing Slytherin and now that she had a perfect opportunity she was actually thinking about not showing up, but that would incur the wrath of Professor Vector, and Hermione hated to disappoint a teacher. She would just have to swallow her fear and doubt and just do this.

As she rounder the corner the saw the soft glow of candlelight coming from under the door to the empty classroom, "_Pansy must have shown up early and started working_" Hermione thought. Once she got to the door she took one last deep breath to compose her self and slow the pace of her heart, and as she swung the door to the classroom open she beheld the most beautiful and possible the most surprising site ever.

"Hello there beautiful girl, it's about time you showed up."

Sitting on a table was an elegant feast; it consisted of a roasted goose, mashed potatoes, a large garden salad, fresh steaming roles, a bottle of red wine and two tall candles that burned just bright enough to illuminate the most spectacular thing Hermione had ever seen. Sitting atone end of the table facing the now astonished Hermione Granger, was none other than Pansy Parkinson, the Queen of Slytherin. Not only was she sitting at the ornately decorated table, she was dressed in the most beautiful garb Hermione had ever seen a woman wear. Her hair was loose and fell down past her shoulders. Placed on top of her head was circlet of the purest silver and the shiniest emeralds Hermione could imagine. Adorning the seated girl's neck was the same silver chain and emerald pendant she had been wearing the day Hermione fell in love with her. As Hermione's eyes moved down the Slytherin girl's body she saw that she was wearing an extremely flattering black dress that showed of her physical features. Around her waist she was wearing a simple braided belt of silver and green, on her feet were silver slippers that were quite elegant yet very simple. Looking back to pansy's face Hermione saw she was wearing the same green lipstick that she had been on that fateful Halloween night, and a very odd smile.

"Wha... What's going on?" Hermione managed to stammer.

With that Pansy busted out laughing hard and loud for quiet a few seconds, when she managed to get her laughing under control she stood up and walked over to Hermione still giggling. Once she was within a foot of the curvaceous Gryffindor she stopped walking and stood there looking at her. "I thought someone as smart as you would have managed to figure it out…, but then I did try to make it hard for you, so you would be surprised. You are surprised aren't you?" Hermione didn't say a word as she was speechless in awe of pansy's stunning beauty. "Oh look… You're speechless, that's so sweet." With that she reached out and grabbed Hermione roughly by the back of her neck and propelled them both in a furiously intense kiss. The green and the red of their lips became like a single colorful blur as the sparkle of the green intertwined with the berry flavor of the red. The Green and the Red were like one being. As the kiss continued Hermione could feel her soul catch fire and every part of her body seemed to warm to the touch, she felt like she would never be happy if this kiss was broken but as the kiss deepened she knew that Pansy must love her back. She could be happy as long as she had Pansy.

After what seemed like a century, when in fact it was about 18 seconds, the two girls broke apart and looked at each other, both of them were grinning like… well like giddy school girls.

-- 2 hours later—

"So you're telling me that you saw me staring at you at the Halloween ball last year?"

"I think everybody in the hall saw. You mouth was gaping wide open. It looked like you were tying to catch a hippogriff."

It had been a magical evening for both girls. They had eaten the dinner that Pansy had cooked herself, after another furious round of kissing that lasted a lot longer than 18 seconds. Then they moved on from the main course to a bottle of wine on a small sofa by the light of the candles. They had been talking this whole time; thought the talk was intermittently dispersed with a lot of snuggling and kissing. During the talking parts the talk Hermione had learned a very surprising thing.

"I still can't believe you figured out that I was in love with you. I mean it never occurred to me that you might love me back; I just figured that we were natural enemies. Who would have guessed that a muggle born Gryffindor, like me, would fall in love with a pure blood Slytherin, like you, and they would end up sipping wine together by candlelight? The best I was hoping for was to just spend time near you while I tutored you."

"Yea… it does seem weird that of all the people in this school, we should be the ones who would wind up together. And bye the way, I would had to have been a complete doofus to not see the way you looked at me in class, at first I thought it was repulsive but then I took a step back and decided that is was, given the situation between us, really cute and I put aside my opinions of you and tried to see you in a new light. I started to follow you around and watch you in the library and I started to realize that you are truly a beautiful person and that I loved you back."

The conversation continued long into the night and sometime around three in the morning the candles were blown out and the two girls went to the room of requirement and slept off the wine until the next morning. While they fell asleep they both agreed to stay together for ever, and that the next day they would begin their lives together. And as the sun came up over the English countryside The Green and The Red were wrapped in each others arms.

Well I hope you liked that. It turned out to be way longer than I thought, but after re-reading some of the sixth book I decided that these two could belong together if she wasn't evil. Anyway I might write another chapter if you all like it, let me know.


End file.
